1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a modular LED heat-dissipating device, and more particularly to a modular construction made by combining an LED board and a heat-dissipating apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
With reference to FIG. 4, a conventional LED lamp has an LED board 90, multiple LEDs 91, a thermally-conducting adhesive 100, and a light shell 110. The light shell 110 is made of metal. The LED board 90 has multiple LEDs 91 mounted on an inner surface of the light shell 110 by the thermally-conducting adhesive 100. Heat generated by the multiple LEDs 91 can be conducted to the metal light shell 110 by the thermally-conducting adhesive 100 immediately. Then the metal light shell 110 can further exchange heat with external air to dissipate heat and lower the temperature of the LED lamp.
With reference to FIG. 5, another conventional LED lamp has a first LED board 90A, a second LED board 90B, multiple first LEDs 91A, multiple second LEDs 91B, a first thermally-conducting adhesive 100A, a second thermally-conducting adhesive 100B, a third thermally-conducting adhesive 100C, a light shell 110, and a metal conductor 111. The metal conductor 111 is formed on an inner surface of the light shell 110 by the third thermally-conducting adhesive 100C. The first LED board 90A and the second LED board 90B are mounted on two opposite sides of the metal conductor 111 by the first thermally-conducting adhesive 100A and the second thermally-conducting adhesive 100B. Heat generated by the first LEDs 91A and the second LEDs 91B can be conducted to the metal conductor 111 through the first thermally-conducting adhesive 100A and the second thermally-conducting adhesive 100B. Then the heat can be further conducted to the light shell 110 by the third thermally-conducting adhesive 100C. Finally, the light shell 110 can exchange heat with external air to dissipate heat and lower the temperature of the LED lamp.
Heat generated by the LED light source can be conducted to the metal light shell and then exchanged with external air to dissipate heat for the above conventional LED lamps. Due to this heat-dissipating process, the light shell must be made of metal, which has heavy weight and increases a production cost of the LED lamps.